Make A Move
by Desirable-Ending
Summary: After the death of brother Nate, and Fiona getting out of prison it has been hard for both to get back into the swing of helping people. Forced into a job that if she does not succeed her brother Shawn will get killed. Both Fiona and Michael's hearts will battle in order to protect the other. Armand makes his 2nd appearance after Season 5, Episode 8 "Hard Out".
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the original story of the characters Matt Nix does.**

**This is the first chapter, SPOILERS of Season 6 Burn Notice.  
**

**Make A Move-By Desirable-Ending  
**

**"Shawn Glenanne, is a current friend of mine. He will be another body if you don't help me with this Fiona."  
**

Her lungs felt as though they were being cut apart, the pain that stabbed her at each breath made her want to collapse to the ground.

"Claire!"She screamed as she ran, her dead body kept flashing in front of her eyes as well as Nate's face.

She awoke drenched in sweat, her hands shook and she had to place a hand over her heart as she tried to control her breathing. Her hand was on the trigger of her gun to easily, one extra movement and the wall would have a knew hole. Fiona's heart felt like it was breaking; tears covered her face as she got up from the bed and looked down at the still figure next to her. Michael was sleeping soundly well as much soundly as he had been over the past few days of her being let out of prison and Nate's death. Fiona made her way off the bed soundlessly, walking outside to the balcony looking out into the sunrise.

Two hours that was all she had managed to sleep, it had been a month now since her release and nothing felt normal. Her dreams of Claire's death came back to mind after knowing of Nate's death. She kept her grief for Nate to herself because Michael needed her strong, he hadn't shown a tear but his agony was enough to make Fiona keep all of her emotions to herself. She heard her phone go off as the sun came fully up, she didn't know how long she stood there but it was enough for people to be awake. She quickly ran inside to grab her phone and saw movement coming from Michael.

"Yes..."She said over the line, the number who had called her was not recognizable to her.

"Fiona, it seems you have dropped off the grid for a while. How are you?" A familiar voice said as it shook her to the core. This voice was Armand, the man who could get information but also had no problem getting people off of the face of the planet with weapons and explosives.

"Whatever it is, no. I'm busy."Fiona made her way to turn off her cell phone but then the simple word.

"Please.."Was heard just fine and she stopped. He never was the one to beg or talk to Fiona unless he can get something nasty out of her.

"What Armand, last time in exchange for information on a bomber I had to get rounds to a very dangerous weapon to kill thousands. I thought I made it clear I want nothing to do with you." She said cooly with a hint of, I have no problem putting a bullet in your head, voice.

"Fiona, I know where you have been. And unless you want all your enemies to know where you have been and where they can send you back to I suggest you help me with a little job. Prison I assume isn't a good thing for you. You sound, different. Shaken by the color of orange?"He said with a grin in his voice.

Angrily, Fiona let out a long sigh. This was not what she wanted right now or needed. She knew Armand new alot of people. Especially those who she thought just forgot about her, but knew as soon as her name came out she would be killed. Michael did not need this, let alone have her go out and do anything but stay at home and be "safe". Which wasn't who she was, but she had let his little quips here and there go away but it was time for her to get out into the field again. She didn't exactly think it would happen like this.

"What is it?"

"I am coming to Miami, I could use some help with getting some clients of mine to purchase more of my services. Just a little undercover work, nothing hard at all for your beautiful face. Need some information from a client and he seems to like brunettes. "Armand said and waited patiently on the other end for her reply.

"I am not your whore Armand, and definitely not interested. Not going to be someone's escort for a week just to get information on something nasty for you."She said simply.

"Oh no Fiona. This is not a week job. Just a two day job. They asked me if I knew any women who be interested in having fun over the weekend and weren't shy and could be trusted. So I thought of you."He said, as Fiona heard and contemplated what the reaction from Michael would be. The blackmail he was spitting at her wasn't threatening enough. "Shawn Glenanne, is a current friend of mine. He will be another body if you don't help me with this Fiona."He said as if they were drinking tea together.

Her heart sank, SOB. Shawn, her brother. She knew he wouldn't get in bed with Armand what so ever, but I bet Armand new exactly where he was and how exactly to kill him without being blamed for it.

"Yes. But Armand I am done with you. If I ever hear from you after this. I will kill you even if I have to cross countries I will put you in the ground." Fiona said just as relaxed as he had giving her the statement of killing her brother if she didn't help him.

"Good! I will see you tonight 7 PM at ARX Nightclub before they open. Where something nice will you. Can't wait to see you Fiona...Oh, If I see anyone I shouldn't be I won't hold back." And the line went dead.

Claire's face filled her mind, Nate's face filled her mind once again. These nightmares didn't seem to want to end. And her life was going to be a thousand times more complicated if she didn't figure out a way to get out of this or take Armand back. Hearing finally sounds that surrounded her, she looked over her shoulder back at the bed and saw Michael staring at her his eyes wide awake and concern and anger shining through. She looked at him back pleadingly saying to his beautiful eyes through her own, "I can't change this. I am sorry".

"Michael that was Armand. You remember him, the man who found out who your bomber was but it paid a heavy price. Well….he needs me for a job. I tried to get out of it but…he knows where my brother is.."She was about to continue on the details and just get it out now but as she spoke again he held up a hand.

"Fi..Where is Armand now."Michael said putting his hand down and getting up from the bed to put clothes on.

She couldn't see his face, but him being so calm was something he didn't do when things he didn't like. "Michael, I don't know. Look at me."

Fiona walked across the loft, her feet frozen on the hard ground. Her heart was running face, worry for Michael and wishing she could have just not have told him. Took a weekend and act as if she was going out to get relaxed. But even then that was something she was sure she couldn't handle. Hiding something from him now would hurt him worse than doing the job if he found out and he would find out. She wrapped her arms around and placed her head on his back as he got up from picking up a shirt.

"I know you don't want me to do this but…I have no choice. "Fiona closed her eyes and squeezed him softly, her mind was running with thoughts of Michael being there trying to take Armand out or taking out whoever he was in competition with. But Armand was a powerful man; nothing that one bullet through his head wouldn't come with consequences. "I don't want you there."

Michael turned around and looked at her in amazement and hurt, he grabbed her by the waist and pressed her body up against his own hard one. He bent down and laid a kiss upon her lips and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to lose you again Fi. I will be there, you can't protect me. And apparently I can't protect you."

Michael felt weak, he had overheard the entire conversation. The look on Fiona's eyes made him want to get up and grab the phone and tell whoever it was that if they came close to Fiona he would kill them gladly. All this pent up grief and anger stayed with him and made him have a dark, protective, hungry whole inside of him. The only part that kept him sane was Fiona, and now he couldn't even do that. The last mission they had gone in together had gotten her slapped and had her have to protect herself because they had been separated. Those moments wanted to speak to her, drove him crazy. But he kept playing the part as a spy and go through it okay. He hadn't wanted to let her go ever since.

**6PM Two Blocks from ARX Nightclub**


	2. Chapter 2

**Matt Nix character owner.  
**

**Please review and follow story, and also follow me on tumblr for updates on next issue.  
**

**CHAPTER 2 6:30PM INFRONT OF ARX Nightclub**

Fiona's nerves where on edge, each step of her high healed books caused her to feel even weaker in the knees and more sick to her stomach. Arriving early, she knew Michael would be around to watch her but he didn't seem too worried when she got out of the vehicle which worried her a lot more than anything. Seeing Armand next to a group or motor cycles she approached him with a bright smile and he gave her a kiss on the cheek as one of his men patted her down for weapons.

"I have been waiting for this moment all day. You look beautiful. "The sleek and handsome Armand said with a smile on his face.

Fiona did nothing but return the favor, "Thank you. I know I am early anyway I can meet your client sooner than 7?"She said speaking genuinely open and excited for the idea. She began to wonder if Armand still thought she was with Michael.

"No worries Fiona, he will be here soon. But tonight there is extra time for old friends to get reacquainted. Shall we?" He offered her his arm as they both made their way into the nightclub, the loud music thumping so loud she had hard time thinking until they reached the VIP booth in the back.

Fiona smiled and nodded to everything Armand said, searching the club with her eyes trying to see this client that was so rich Armand couldn't afford for him to be unhappy. But the time and minutes passed as she tried to focus on the mission but could only think of Michael and how torturous this must be for him.

_Earlier that day at the Loft. _

_While Fiona was out getting groceries and make up that night, and had to also leave to get some air because both of them said words they shouldn't have but said them because they were equally worried about each other. Just as Fiona's car peeled away from the Loft, the sound of Sam and Jesse's vehicles pulled up and Michael went outside. _

"_Come inside we only have maybe a half an hour to discuss this before Fiona gets back." He said to them as he held the door open for both of his friends. _

"_Over the phone you sounded so vague and panicked I called Jesse, both of us wanted to rush over here sooner to make sure you weren't about to kill a diplomat or something Mike. "Sam Axe, best friend for years to Michael said as he got a beer out of the fridge opened it and took a sip. "I mean Mike, Fiona in trouble get here this time…no need to panic this old bird unless you absolutely need to."_

_As Jesse nodded everything Sam said, he was about to speak when Michael cut him off and began explaining to them the situation with Fiona. All three of the man fell silent after Michael finished explaining. _

_Jesse was the first one to speak, "All of this means are we had to protect our girl Fi. No matter what the cost, stay invisible but always near and I think I have just the idea…."_

Michael sat perched on the top of the buildings near by holding a sniper rifle, it pointing to the entrance of the nightclub. The conversation that happened between Sam, Mike, and Jesse was fool proof and exactly what they needed. Michael didn't tell Fiona the entire day just because knowing she would refuse any back up because it most likely meant two to three dead bodies. Seeing a man in a armoni suite get out of a mustang completely built out as well as a right hand man, Michael touched his ear piece calling one of the guys.

"Jesse I have eyes. Gray suite one man, silver pants, dark male." He said simply watching the man go inside from his scope.

Jesse inside and mingling, spending money like it was going out of style of the other end of the club made his presents known as much as needed as a very big business man from New York. Always keeping at least one eye on Fi, and his body guard "Sam" aka Charles Finley kept an eye on both of them Jesse replied with a few simple words.

"Time to get this party started." Jesse nodded to Sam which knew that the man of the hour had arrived.

Fiona got up seeing the obvious target, Armand keeping a hand on her back. Armand shook his hand, as the man eyed Fiona up and down. Her high slit dress giving a glimpse of what was underneath as well as it being low cut it covered her breasts just before her nipples. Fiona gave a bright smile, and flipped her hair slightly flirtatious and forwarding.

"Fiona, I'd like you to meet Xavier, Xavier, and Fiona the woman I have wanted you to meet since you have gotten into Miami." Xavier smiled grabbed Fiona's hand and gave it a kiss.

"You are more beautiful than he says you are Fiona. Tell me with a person of your expertise want to spend some time with me. I am sure an ex IRA operative has better things to do."

The smug and somewhat handsome Xavier stared into her eyes, but squeezed her hand harder each second she waited to reply. Fiona kept a bright smile on her face, her entire mind saying something close to _"SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"_ but her outside completely and utterly calm. What felt like 30 minutes which was really 3 seconds, Fiona leaned in a whispered into his ear.

"I have wanted to see the man who even has this man running scared. I think you know exactly how much I enjoy power and how attractive that is."She said with a grin and bite of her lower lip teasingly.

The night from then on seemed easy, other than Fiona felt like her heart was about to burst. Him knowing who she was seeing that Jesse and Sam where on the other end of the club acting like pimps her mind was not at ease. But she danced smiled and talked with Xavier, he seemed to be hiding something even from her that was also unnerving.

Was this exactly how it felt to be out in the field again? Nervous as hell. Shaky uncertain of the circumstances so bad that you felt on edge and always threatened. Jail and Nate's death had shaken her to the core and this mission had proved everything that Michael had been saying right. She felt like continuously slapping herself the entire night saying, "I am Fiona Glenanne damnit! And not prison, no Michael Westen, or anyone allows me to be broken. No one." And throughout the night it gave her courage.

But as the night got closer to the end, Xavier leaned close to Armand and said something that made him laugh.

"Fiona, good night. I will talk to you in the morning about our further business. Xavier has offered to give you a ride home. " Armand said with a huge grin, him already knowing that this was his opportunity for Fiona to get the information he needed.

After giving Xavier a handshake and a goodbye Armand left leaving Fiona and Xavier alone in the VIP booths. Xavier made his move, began to kiss Fiona's neck work his hand up her leg. Using her best tactical knowledge of keeping men at bay and interested, giggled and smiled pushed his hand away a few time flirted. That was until she tried to push him away one more time and he struck her across the face.

"Sorry, so sorry. Reflex I have hope I didn't hurt you. "Xavier said apologetically but his eyes said something close to. 'Yes, finally you get the slap you deserve'

Fiona moved away and held her face, "Let me run to the bathroom put some ice on this. It's no problem."She said as she got up to go to the rest room to only get grabbed on the arm by him hard and tugged back onto the sofa and onto his lap. Fiona faced him as he pinned her arms behind her back and stared into her eyes with a sadistic and wild look.

"Fiona, I forgot to tell you the deal me and Armand made with a good friend of my own. Thomas O'Neal is waiting for you back at my hotel and me little darling, you stole enough of my shipments over the years I am getting tired of having you on this planet."

Fiona's eyes went big, this was all a set up. Armand didn't know where her brother was or even if he did Shawn was way too bright so there was no way he could be captured by someone like Armand no matter how much power he had. Fiona began to fight against his grip, as he hit her so hard across the face she fell unconscious in his lip her mind before she passed out saying "Michael I as wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiona is in trouble with an old enemy that want's to settle and old score. With the fresh wound of Nate's death on both her and Michael's shoulders. Michael is falling apart but keeping focus because he needs the love of his life back.  
**

**SEASON 6-BURN NOTICE  
**

**Follow me on Tumblr for updates on the next chapter:  
**

_**Moments before Fiona fell unconscious...**_

Jesse and Sam, the clubs favorite party people at the moment kept up there cover ID. Sam being the muscle and Jesse being the playboy. Sam kept an eye on Fi, but it seemed that the VIP room was hidden. He kept an eye on his watch, if they didn't come out in 20 minutes he was coming in no matter what. Seeing Armand leave the VIP room, he knew something was wrong. He nodded over to Jesse, giving him the sign that something wasn't right and he should call Mike to keep an extra good look on the entrance of the club.

Making his way through the half drunk, half slut crowd Sam got to the entrance of the VIP area and was stopped by some muscle.

"Sorry guys left my wallet back here mind if I get it?"Sam said as he made a bee-line for the area. One of the guys tried to stop him, but that was a huge mistake on his part.

Sam quickly bent the man's arm behind his back, and bashed his head into one of the walls nearest them. As the guy fell to the ground, Sam went through the curtains and saw three areas. Quickly scanning the first, empty. The second, just two people making out. The third, it was closest to the exit. Moving fast, the body guard of Xavier's came out first, dialing his cell phone to speed dial to Mike's phone while getting out his gun Sam quickly said when he came over the bluetooth set.

"Mike there taking her out the back exit, I don't see Fi." Just as he finished his sentence, Sam quickly clocked the guy with his gun. But he didn't go down as easily as the ugly ones at the entrance.

Trying to get the guy down, which seemed a lot hard since the guy was 6' and about 150 pounds heavier than Sam. Knocking the gun out of the guys hand, but his going with it, it became a hard out brawl. At the corner of his eye, he saw the man Fiona had been with come out of the room. With a unconscious Fiona on one shoulder, and a gun in the other hand. Watching the gun as if in slow motion point directly at Sam's body.

A loud pop was heard over the loud music, as it hit close to where that man that had Fiona was standing. Sam quickly pushing himself away from the huge bastard who was trying to now choke him to death, he saw where the gun shots had come from. Jesse. Sam got his gun and backed up as quickly as possible and tried to find cover behind one of the empty booths. Hearing screams from the making out couple, Jesse and Sam got into a full out gun battle in the VIP section of the club. Only problem was, they couldn't take down the SOB who had Fiona without hitting her.

"Move! Now!" Said the dark man who had Fiona, as they went out the back exit.

Hearing voices begin to come into the VIP section Sam and Jesse booked it to the exit they had taken Fi. Knowing either the cops, or this ass hole was going to get them in deep shit, Fiona was there main priority. As they got to the exit they carefully opened the exit door to make sure no bullets would be hitting them in the chest that night. The gun fire sounded farther away. As both Jesse and Sam looked at each other and nodded and headed out into the night. Just as they got out, they saw a car pull off like it was just stolen. Both Sam and Jesse fired as many bullets at it before it got away. Hearing a moan from farther away, Sam looked around recognizing that moan anywhere.

"Mike!" Sam rushed to see him on the ground his arm looked bad. "Hey brother hold in there.."

"Fiona, where is Fiona?" Michael asked them desperately, getting up from the ground as fast as he could manage which was just as slow as a snail.

"Don't get up Mike you've been shot."Jesse said trying to keep him on the ground, but heard sirens start to come down the street.

"It's just a ricochet." Mike said looking down the street Fiona had just been kidnapped from and taken away from him. 'NO!' Michael said in his mind. He had felt as if the bullet had hit his heart, his mind kept jumping to where was she? How was she? He could only get a glimpse of her beautiful face over the shoulder of the SOB that had her. Her face had a bright bruise over her eye. Remembering how she looked, he balled his hands into fists and looked at Jesse and Sam. Forgetting the pain in his arm, and only thinking of the love of his life. His explosions expert he had just barely gotten back.

"We have to get her back guys... NOW!" He said as they all headed towards the parked Charger blocks away just as the cops got to the club. All of the men had the same look in there eyes besides Michael. It was a cross between insanity and determination to get Fiona back.

Fiona awoke, her head felt as if it was split in two but her grogginess fell away as she realized she was tied down to a chair in what looked like a basement somewhere. She could smell the ocean breeze which meant she couldn't be to far away from some part of the Florida ocean. Seeing a camera facing her from a corner, she knew this one was not going to be easy. As the door opened above and a familiar figure came into view her rage began to grow as she eyed the ass hole that had her captive.

"So, I see you got into contact with some of my contacts to make some new friends, how clever of you." Fiona said in a calm but clear growl in her voice, staring down the Irish bomber that was suppose to be in prison.

"Well darlin' I thought' we may be tryin' this again." O'Neal said with a grin on his face.  
"But don't you worry Fiona, all the other middle men are cut out now. We had a deal so I could ge' you withou' any complications."

Fiona smiled back at him with full confidence, "I'm sorry to tell you this but you are going to fail again. Really think I didn't come prepared. I'm sure you didn't notice the tracker that is on me." Fiona said bluffing, but knowing if he believed it she would be moved and could get a lock on her location.

"Oh, I'm not worried. Anyone who comes near' this place is goin' teah be killed. American or Ex-Spy." O'Neal said, as he approached her and touched her face, then slapped her hard across it then laughed. "Tha' was for puttin' me in jail the last two years, but trust meah' the price I get for yea' is a lot higher then it was before."

And with that, he walked back up the stairs leaving Fiona with a bloody lip. Looking around the room, she began to get an idea. First she needed to get out of these handcuffs.

**Back at the loft….**

"Sean, I need to know if there is anyone on your side that would know how O'Neal go out of prison." Michael said over the phone to Fiona's older brother Sean in Ireland.

As soon as he got to the loft, he found Fiona's phone and called Sean to make sure he had nothing to do with it and go from there. The moment he picked up the phone the panic that ran through Sean's voice, "Fiona I have been trying to get through for hours. O'Neal is ou' of prison and you need to get somewhere safe, he's trying to auction you again. I can't get into the states somethin' abou' hold on my passport…"

Michael ended up stopping him in mid-sentence as his voice came over. The two talked and both where in a holding pattern of trying to get information. Sam and Jesse where out looking into there contacts for any of O'Neal, Armand, or this man Xavier's places they would stay. So far dead end with Armand, he was already long gone out of town and Xavier was a random alias. Things where going to get very desperate very soon, and the only thing Michael could do is try to stay in the loop. He didn't want the CIA involved knowing there newest member was kidnapped by a lunatic Irishman that some how got out of prison looked horrible for her. They could send her back thinking she had something to do with O'Neal's prison break.

"Michael, I'll give yeah a call as soon as I know anything. And Michael…find her." Sean said over the phone and he hung up.

Michael slammed the phone on the counter, thinking that he should have seen this. This blackmail that started everything all of these dirty tricks. The block on the cell to Sean's phone. Someone had gone to a very long length to kill Fiona, who that was his guess was a good as guessing who his brother Nate's killer was. Feeling as though if he lost Fiona, he would lose control on reality he put all of his sadness, pain, frustration, anger, into finding Fiona. He wouldn't know how to live without her. When the sound of his phone went off, seeing it was Sam.

"Yes Sam."

"Mikey get ready for some good news, load of the charger with some guns I'm going to call Jesse I have a lead on where O'Neal could be putting Fi." Sam said over the phone, just as quickly as he said it Michael hung up and started going to the stash Fiona left in the loft of her weapons and C-4. Whatever the good news was, he owed Sam his life is this worked out.


End file.
